


Heads or Tails

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, background ships will be tagged later, finally cross posting a favourite au of mine from tumblr to here, halflings au, more characters will be added as I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: Small adventures of Eli Ayase and her huge crush on the cute girl who co-owns the bakery closest to her place.





	1. Secret's out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is actually a really old au I'm finally uploading to here from my blog. It's one of my personal favourites and it all started with a prompt from a good friend!
> 
> Of course because it is a bit old, chapters will be edited before I post them. If you want to know more about the au there will be a link in the authors notes at the end of the story that give more background details!

 Today is Wednesday. There isn’t anything particularly special for Eli on Wednesday’s, but there’s something that happens to make her day just a little bit better than any other day of the week.

Wednesday is fresh brownie day at her favourite bakery, and she’d be a fool to deny herself the pleasure of a freshly baked double chocolate fudge brownie from the best bakers in town. 

Said bakery is just around the block from her flat and is co-owned by her colleague Umi’s childhood best friend, Honoka Kousaka. Thanks to Eli’s ties, sometimes when she comes in she gets to sample another delicious chocolatey good or Honoka would throw in extra. Bless that girl and her generosity.

Most days it’d be Honoka who served the blonde, but some days Eli gets lucky and meets the other owner; a long, violet haired girl who always greets Eli with smiling eyes and a flirtatious voice who goes by the name Nozomi. Eli’s been smitten with her the day they met, and she’d be a fool not to admit it. It makes small talk with the other girl difficult, but Eli manages. Somehow.

After carefully slipping on her beanie and wrapping a light blue scarf around her neck, Eli grabs her keys and change purse and makes the short trek to the bakery, where she knows either one of the bakers will be saving the biggest and most delicious looking brownie just for her.  Her mouth waters at the thought and she increases her pace, eager to get her favourite treat.

A small group of people handing out fliers comes to view and Eli is stopped quickly by one of them, who offers to explain to her a passage that’s supposedly fact for why it’s wrong for humans and the halflings to coexist together. Eli frowns and shakes her head, declining the request as politely as she can manage. She speeds up her pace and tugs her beanie down a bit further, a large frown growing on her face.

Some humans really are pigs in clothing.

The bakery quickly comes into view and all the stresses seem to float away as the bright orange door greets her vision. With a happy hop to her step, she pulls open the door and the bells tied to it’s handle jingle, letting the bakers know a customer has arrived.

“Ah! There she is! Welcome Elichi!” Eli smiles as a light blush tints her cheeks when Nozomi greets her from behind the counter. Her hair is tied up in a tight bun and tongs are in her hand as she grabs a couple of donuts from the display case.”I’ll be with you shortly!” 

“T-take your time. There’s no rush.” Eli says quietly, pulling her scarf loose so it won’t muffle her voice. 

The blonde watches as Nozomi serves the customer with that lovely smile of hers, boxing up the sweets and holding a conversation about the supposed snow storm that’ll be hitting the town tonight. A small movement catches Eli’s eye when Nozomi laughs and she notices the ties of her apron loosening ever so slightly. Eli can feel her curiosity growing when Nozomi giggles some more and it stirs again.

That is  _ definitely _ something new Eli’s never noticed about the girl before.

“Have a good day!” Nozomi says to the exiting customer before flashing a toothy grin to Eli. “Good morning, Elichi~” 

In the corner of Eli’s eye she notices the slow fall of the apron straps, resting nicely at Nozomi’s sides. The blonde says Nothing as she smiles crookedly at Nozomi, hoping Nozomi doesn’t notice where her eyes were staring.

“G-good morning.”

“Here for the brownies~?” Nozomi asks in a sing song voice, leaning on the counter as she gazes towards Eli. 

“I don’t really get much else from here.” Eli laughs awkwardly as she approaches the counter. “I‘d like two today, please.”

“Of course~ Two brownies for Elichi coming right up~” The violet haired girl chants, turning away from Eli. 

Before Eli can stop herself her curious eyes glance to where the apron used to be tied and her eyebrows furrow as she notices the bulge just under the waistband of Nozomi’s pants. Was Nozomi possibly wearing layers due to the colder weather? It’d make sense if she did on the way to the bakery, but Eli imagines working near ovens would make wearing more than one pair of pants pretty hot.

She instinctively lifts her hands up to fix her beanie as she contemplates the possibilities of why Nozomi’s aprons come undone and the mysterious twitching that could possibly have been Eli’s eyes playing tricks on her.

“It looks like Honoka-chan is adding the finishing touches to your brownies.” Nozomi says with an apologetic smile. “While you’re waiting, would you like to sample our latest creation?”

“S-sure.” Eli says. It’d be a crime to turn down a free sample from someone as cute as Nozomi, and Eli isn’t the type to break the law.

Nozomi turns away from her again and Eli’s eyes peer down again. Her pants have lowered a bit and tufts of dark brown fur emerge from the waistband. Eli continues to glance downward before her eyes widen and she does a double take, leaning forward to make sure her eyes truly aren’t deceiving her. 

Everything is all too clear and Eli can make out the bulge of a tail pressed tightly against one of Nozomi’s legs. She lifts a hand up as a smile grows on her face and she stands straight, glancing away from Nozomi’s pants as the violet haired girl turns around, a cupcake in hand.

“Here you are Elichi, a free sample of our latest experiment: the peanut butter and chocolate cup-” Nozomi abruptly stops speaking as Eli’s eyes bore into her own and the bright excited smile on Eli’s face causes Nozomi to take a moment to compose herself. She doesn’t get to see smiles like that from Eli very often.

“Excited about this cupcake?” She asks with a laugh, handing it over to the blonde. Eli gingerly takes it from her, shaking her head. 

“Hmm?” Nozomi tilts her head. “What is it that’s got you so smiley then?”

A light blush tints Eli’s cheeks as she plays a bit with the paper cup on the outside of the cupcake. 

“S-sorry I just-” She pauses, glancing around the shop for a distraction,”-noticed something new.” She concludes poorly, lifting the cupcake to her lips and taking a small bite. Her eyes widen as a content “mm!” leaves her closed lips.

“Something new…?” Nozomi frowns, looking around to see what may have caught Eli’s eyes.

Eli is oblivious to Nozomi examining the bakery as she takes a bigger bite of the sweet yet salty goodness that’s been gifted to her. When Nozomi gasps, she glances up from her cupcake, watching the violet haired girl hastily tie her apron behind her and peer at her nervously.

“E-Eli…” Nozomi voices worriedly, dropping her fun nickname “Did you by any chance see…?” 

Eli can tell Nozomi is becoming anxious and she knows there isn’t any point in hiding the truth. She nods as she inhales the final bite of her cupcake, deciding she’d rather politely wipe the icing remnants off of her fingers with a napkin than suck them clean in front of the nervous halfling.

“I did.” Eli confirms.

Eli can see the silent panic begin to form in the green eyes and she gives her a soft smile.

“Don’t worry.” She says. “I won’t say a word.”

“I-it isn’t that. Honoka knows.” Nozomi explains, straightening her apron. “It’s just not something I usually let my customers see. Or know of. We could lose a lot of business.” 

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that from me.” Eli says with a soft smile, lifting her hand up to her wool beanie.

She keeps her eyes on Nozomi as she pulls it off, using her other hand to ruffle through her hair and allowing her pointed fox ears to stand upright. Nozomi’s mouth falls open as she stares at them in awe. Eli can’t help but blush as she watches Nozomi smile return and her eyes soften as she looks directly to Eli’s face. 

“Isn’t that something.” she muses, and Eli can see that familiar flirtatious smile grow as Nozomi leans over the counter. Eli’s quick to lower her ears again and gently slip the beanie back on.

“It certainly is.” 

 

 


	2. Asking Her Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli prepares herself to ask Nozomi out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Touched it up a bit from the time it was posted on my blog!

“Umi, does this look okay? Please tell me I look presentable.” Eli steps into her friend’s living room, her hair tied in its signature ponytail and ears upright and alert.

Umi looks over her with a quirked eyebrow. For someone who intends to pick up a couple brownies, she certainly looks way over dressed.

“Eli, aren’t you dressed a little too formal for the bakery?” Umi asks, crossing her arms. “You look like you’re ready to head to a fancy dinner party.”

Eli ignores the remark and fixes her tie.

“I’m going to ask my crush out, Umi. I need to look my best!”

Umi blinks as a small smile forms on her face.

“You need to dress that well to ask someone who sees you weekly and occasionally in your pyjamas?” She muses as Eli blushes.

“W-well I want to impress her. Anyway, I think I look good so... I-I’ll see you.” Eli gives an awkward wave as she throws her beanie over her ears and heads out the door, leaving Umi staring at the entrance she once came in.

“Good luck.”

* * *

Eli paces outside the door. The plan is simple. Order her brownies, talk idly with Nozomi, subtly slip out that they should hangout and then make it official. Whether Nozomi realizes it’s a date or not won’t matter until later, the point is it’s now or never.

She exhales slowly before grasping the door handle and pushing it open, setting off the bells as she steps into the warm little bakery.

“Ah! Hey there Eli-cha- OOOH! You’re looking spiffy!”

Eli’s only slightly disappointed to see that Honoka is managing the counter, but Honoka’s voice doesn’t fail to attract the baker in the back room.

“Did you say Elichi?! Lookin’ spiffy?!” Eli blushes at the comment from Nozomi as Honoka laughs.

“Yeah! Come take a look Nozomi-chan!”

Eli stays a couple steps back from the counter as Nozomi exits the kitchen, curiously gazing over to the blonde. She whistles slowly, not being shy about looking over the embarrassed blonde.

“Spiffy is a good word, but I wouldn’t rule out the words ‘handsome’ or 'stunning’ either~” the violet haired girl teases with a grin. Eli wonders if Nozomi’s tail would be playfully moving about if it were out right now.

“Y-yes well I -uhm- t-there’s something I need to do that I wanted to be more… fancy for.” She can feel her ears flattening against her head more as Honoka laughs.

“I’ll go get Eli-chan’s fresh brownies!” She says excitedly, making her way to the back and leaving Eli alone with Nozomi.

Nozomi smiles a bit as she leans over the counter and Eli notices the small bit of chocolate icing that’s smeared against her cheek. It takes all of her not to lick her lips as Nozomi gazes at her with warm and curious eyes.

“So what is it that’s got you all fancied up Elichi?” Nozomi asks. “Some kind of hot date~?”

“N-no. Not- not yet, anyway.” Eli laughs awkwardly. Nozomi pushes herself up on the counter, a smile quickly growing on her face.

“Oh? So you’ll be going to ask someone out?!”

Eli wishes Nozomi was a little more dense when it comes to her plans. Without saying another word, Eli nods. Nozomi grins a bit.

“Ah~ I wonder who the lucky person is…” Nozomi muses, leaning back and placing a hand on her clean cheek. “They definitely won’t say no to a cutie like you. I’ll give you all of my spiritual power to help make it a success!”

Eli can’t stop the small smile forming on her face.

“You think that will help?” She asks. Nozomi nods, despite the small sinking feeling in her chest.

“I know it will. My spiritual power never fails!” She winks at the slightly flustered blonde. Eli smiles a bit more, stepping closer to the counter and leaning forward just a bit.

“You’re positive?” She asks, needing the conformation.

“100%!” And for some reason, Eli truly does believe Nozomi’s words. Without skipping a beat, she asks her follow up question.

“How about it then? Would you like to go out sometime?”

Nozomi blinks in surprise as the sound of the kitchen door opens. The two of them turn their attention to Honoka as she places the brownies carefully on the counter.

“Ring her out Nozomi-chan! I gotta see how proofed the bread dough is!” The ginger beams. There’s a tiny glint to her eyes and Eli knows that she may or may not have received a text from Umi regarding her plans.

She’s slightly grateful and will have to thank Umi later.

“R-right.” Nozomi says, and her flustered stutter is quickly noticed by Eli.

The blonde watches her punch in the order and in the small awkward silence, Eli wonders if it was a mistake to ask Nozomi out in a way that didn’t follow her plan.

“I’d love to.”

Eli stares blankly as the voice pulls her out of her chaotic overthinking and it’s only then that Eli can see the tips of Nozomi’s ears are bright red. The words finally register and Eli can feel her ears straightening up, causing her beanie to point up slightly.

“Y-you would?!” She asks to confirm as she hands Nozomi a five dollar bill. Nozomi nods, giving her a shy grin.

“I would. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Eli’s heart is practically beating out of her chest as her eyes light up and she excitedly hops in her spot.

“P-perfect! Then-”

Eli’s cut off by a couple new customers entering the bakery and she has to hide her disappointed pout as their moment is interrupted. Honoka is quick to step in from the kitchen, greeting and helping the customers to give Eli a bit more time to discuss the personal things with Nozomi. With quick thinking she gives Nozomi a reassuring smile and devises a new plan.

“Are you available after work? Maybe we can have a pre-date date plan?” She asks quietly. Nozomi can only nod as words seem to fail her.

“A-Awesome! Then… I’ll be back later.” Eli gives Nozomi a crooked grin before taking her brownies and waving a small goodbye wave to both her and Honoka.

The violet haired girl can only lift her hand in a silent wave back to her before she excuses herself to the kitchen.

It’s only then she realizes she had the chocolate icing on her cheeks and Nozomi can’t stop the embarrassed yet happy blush that deepens as she realizes Eli was overdressed while she was in her dirty work apron with chocolate smeared over her face.

Later, the purple haired girl would decide that it was just a small fact that adds to the cuteness of the first time Eli asked her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos!


	3. Saying I Love You Through A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Nozomi are preparing to move in with each other, but Eli finds Nozomi's old guitar and decides to play her a little tune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! this is another 'finally uploading to a03' story
> 
> The song used in this story is a song called Hikaru Nara by Goose house! The translated lyrics I'm using were done by AmaLee! You'll find a link to them in the end chapter notes!
> 
> as always, I hope ya enjoy the chapter! There's only a few more written chapters to upload for this story I believe, but who knows, maybe I'll write more for it in the future :')

“Hm? What’s this?”

 Eli’s voice is quiet as she helps Nozomi with packing everything in her closet. She stumbles across an instrument case, pulling it out from behind a few pieces of fallen clothing with a bit of curiosity. Her eyes brighten as she opens it up to reveal a barely used acoustic guitar. 

“Nozomi, you play guitar?!” She calls out, her ears perking up and waiting for a reply from Nozomi.

 A small laugh comes first, and soon Nozomi peers into the bedroom with a grin.

“It was more like a spontaneous purchase?” Nozomi begins, in her hands a box of packed dishes. “I used to work in the mall next to the music store, and the guitar was just so beautiful. Part of me wanted to learn but I didn’t really have the time, and I’ve never had the patience to try to learn how to read music myself.”

 Eli laughs, her ears twitching as she sets the guitar down on Nozomi’s sheetless bed.

“You just went and bought a guitar because you could?” Eli quirks her eyebrow up, amused as she pulls it out of its case. She quickly finds the straps on it and slips it around herself. 

“Like I said, it was spontaneous!” Nozomi defends, placing her box of dishes down and watching Eli with a bright smile. Her tail twitches and she observes Eli tweaking the guitar strings ever so slightly, strumming them and checking the chords. “Something tells me you know a thing or two about playing the guitar.”

 Eli laughs, flashing a foxy grin towards Nozomi.

“You could say that.” Eli says, finding a pick in the case and picking it up. 

 Nozomi’s smile widens as her tail flicks a bit. She steps into the room, sitting herself down on the mattress and looking at Eli expectantly.

“Can you play a song?” She asks with a hint of curiosity. Eli only nods, playing another couple notes and getting used to the feeling of the guitar.

“I can try. I haven’t played in a while.” the blonde admits, smiling sheepishly at Nozomi. The violet haired girl beams, leaning back and watching Eli with warm eyes.

“You should play me a song.” She decides. “Even if you miss a couple notes, I’d love to hear you play.”

 There’s no way Eli could say no to that smile, even if they had a deadline to get everything packed and moved into her place by tomorrow.

“Well, if you insist.” Eli grins, her ears lifting a bit. “Let me just practice a bit first.”

 Nozomi nods, and Eli begins playing the guitar. It’s a slow start, but everything comes back to Eli as if she was riding a bike for the first time again in spring, after the snow had melted and the streets were clear of bike hazards. She plays a short tune, before transitioning into the intro of a song. She glances over to Nozomi, who watches with bright green eyes and a curious smile.

 Before long, it comes to the first verse. Eli takes in a short breath, then begins to sing the words.

“ _A rainbow is never formed by chance, The blossoming colours always dance in a whirlwind of a thousand hues._ ” 

 Eli can’t stop her smile from growing as Nozomi’s gaze widens slightly. Nozomi’s heard her sing before, but those were times without music or times when Eli was being goofy. Her tail bounces lightly and the words flow from Eli’s lips. She continues to play the guitar, singing her song for only Nozomi to hear.

“ _Under that brilliant crimson sky, I was falling so hard, and I knew that my world was you_.”

 The light tint to Nozomi’s cheeks is everything, and it lights a fire inside Eli that she didn’t know she had. Passion flows through her as she continues to play the song, singing it word for word and conveying every bit of emotion she can to her violet haired girlfriend. Are her feelings reaching Nozomi? She truly hopes they are.

As she finishes the song, she takes a few breaths and smiles contently. It felt good to make music again. Her gaze is still on Nozomi and she gives the other girl a crooked grin, a tiny embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks.

“Well?” She asks. “What’d you think?” 

The blush is still on Nozomi and her tail swivels just a bit as she pushes herself off the mattress. She says nothing as she pulls the guitar out of Eli’s arms, lifting the strap over her head and gently placing it back into its case. The violet haired girl takes the instruments spot in Eli’s arms, burying her face into her chest and wrapping her tail around her girlfriend. Eli laughs as she holds Nozomi to her, her smile growing as Nozomi’s speechless affection conveys all her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos ;w;! 
> 
> You can find the translated lyrics by AmaLee here --> http://leeandlie.blogspot.ca/2015/10/your-lie-in-april-medley-english-lyrics.html

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting if you do! If you like the story, I encourage and welcome all comments and will gladly answer any questions. All future chapters are already on my blog if you want to get a head start in reading more, but I do have plans for a couple of things left out, including small chapters with the other girls and small stories that delve into character pasts.
> 
> here's a link to the halflings au master post on my blog! http://nozoroomie.tumblr.com/post/145394009933/halflings-au-master-post
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
